


Under Protection

by CleanFootApplesauce



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Being Lost, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bodyguard, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cold, Cold Weather, Coping, Denial, Duty, F/M, Hidden Items, Hidden Room, Leadership, Light BDSM, Mild Blood, Mistress, Non-Sexual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Smile, Unconsciousness, Uniforms, Verbal Bondage, Water, Watercolors, caretaker, runaways - Freeform, tracking device
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleanFootApplesauce/pseuds/CleanFootApplesauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracking devices: Blacks dots are bodyguards. White dots are Peacefuls. Green dots are Runners.<br/>Runners must be brought back and cared for, to everyone their own way. It's her task to care for them, even if it means she loses pieces of herself by helping them. This is her duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Runner Found

     "Have you find him yet?" I asked softly as I traced my bodyguard's jaw,one of many, he doesn't bat an eye to my closeness or touch, something I've always found rather touching from them. So cute being all stoic and distant, trying to do their job as I attempt to set them off kilter; that type has always sent it's own special thrill down my spine.

     "No, Ma'am."

     "Oh...?" I muse to myself, "He couldn't have gotten far." I let my nails press into his cheek ever so slightly, "Unless, of course if he managed to tear out the tracking device..."

     "Ma'am?"

     "Mmm?" I glace at him and find small rivulets of blood trickling down his cheek, "Oh, so sorry." I murmur removing my nails to instead tenderly touch the small cuts, "They'll heal within the week, go take care of them. I'd hate for it to mar your lovely uniform." I dismiss him to go and stand on my small balcony. Wind tousles my hair, the cold air sending goosebumps over my arms. "He can't be far." I mutter to myself as I grip the railing, "He's smart, but what he's done is stupid-acting like a rebellious tween." I shake my head then scan the foreboding winter forest. With a sigh I turn back and go into my room, soft Earth tones and deep wooden hues, my quite place-the one place where I don't have to act about...the one place where I can shed the armor, well except for when my guards are around or checking in with me.

     A knock comes at my door and makes me jump ever so slightly, "Come in." The door opens and three of my guards enter, the one carrying an unconscious man in a fireman's carry. "You've finally found him." I tell them moving towards their small group.

     "He was passed out under the South Ravine, Ma'am." 

     A cool smile graces my lips as I look from the limp form to the guard carrying him, "Put him the the Beginner room, I'm sure he'll much remember that when he opens his eyes. I will go and see to him in my own time."

    "Yes Ma'am." They answer in unison then head back out.

     I go over to my bookcase, cliched I know, and pull out the one black encyclopedia then press the binding of a dark green book in the upper left corner of the case. Twenty books over on the third from bottom shelf and diagonal from the bottom right corner a four by four area moves out slightly and over to the left side. I reach in the three feet of blank space then press the small pinky sized button in the top right corner. This triggers the inner working of the room and pushes out the hidden doorway on the opposite side-the door to my personal study.  I walk inside and go straight for my desk, a sturdy mahogany with taloned legs, now a common reflex whenever I enter this room I press my left thumb against the indent in the wall. An indent made to resemble what a fist could do to fragile material, but instead was put there on purpose, hiding a heat sensor just underneath it. Soft clicking sounds echo throughout the room and then end as the one panel of the wall slides and reveals the secured Ipad laying there.

    With a shaky breath I type in the passcode: _tenSeven5eightTeenRomeo_   it passes and the starting menus appears on the screen, I press the map and it opens-showing me the area of my home and the worldwide radius of my satellites and radars. Black dots pop up where my bodyguards are, white where my Peacefuls are and green where the Runners are. I zoom down to my home, open the specific mapping of it and it's blueprint of each room. No green dot shows in the Beginner room and I grind my teeth together lightly. "Now lets go see to him." I breathe out to myself. The Ipad goes back in its spot and I step out of my study-once I'm out of its zone automatically it closes itself up. I head to the room door, then open it and head to the Beginner room.

 

 

 

 

      

 

       


	2. Treated and Tagged

The Beginner room door stands in front of me, "I just hope he didn't damage himself too badly when he took it out." I think out loud to myself then open the door.

    Dark. I find myself grinding my teeth for the second time tonight, even though I didn't say anything I had thought that my bodyguards would know better then to leave him in a dark room. Darkness is one of his triggers. _"I only hope that he's still unconscious."_  I turn on the light letting it on a slightly dim setting for his eyes when he wakes. I move over to the padded table in the center of the room, already he's restrained on his back, eyes still closed. Still unconscious, his features lax ,and breathing steady. I lean over his torso a bit as I smooth a hand lightly over his forehead, _"Good. No fever."_  I let my fingers glide over his jaw, hair stubble rasps against my fingertips and just as i move my hand away his eyes snap open. He goes to open his mouth, likely to yell or say something stupid so i press a hand against his lips softly and shake my head, “No. I know you want to, but at this moment don’t.” He clenches his jaw in annoyance but makes no move to speak out. Turning away I go and get a cup of water from the small fridge that is kept in the room. I move back to him with the glass in hand, “I’m going to undo the chest strap so that you can lift your head better.” I tell him when I reach out with my empty hand. The cool metal buckle comes undone easily in my fingers and I let the leather strap loose to drape over him. He brings his upperbody up, using his bound arms to brace himself in the position. I bring the cup to his slightly open lips and tip it so some water makes its way into his awaiting mouth. I wait as he swallows then give him a little more, continuing the process until the glass is empty. “Better?” I ask lightly then go and put the glass back by the fridge. When I turn back to the table he’s still in the same position, his eyes narrowed and untrusting. “I’m taking that you remember this room.” I murmur as I walk back to the table side, “You may talk if you’d like to.”

“Let me go.”

“Mm.” I open the one drawer on the table and pull out a small knife, “sorry, but that’s not something I can do.” Beginning at his shirtsleeves I cut up and off, doing the same to the other sleeve and then taking it to the front of his shirt and cutting down the middle. I take the pieces away and make a small pile with the scraps on the floor.

“Don’t.”

I pause to look at him, “You shouldn’t have ran.” I make quick works of his pants, just pulling off his boots and socks and then adding them to the pile as well. I take a hand over his briefs, testing to see how wet the fabric is from the rain and snow, finding the fabric only slightly damp, I leave them be; for his sake. I place the knife back in its drawer then pull out a dry towel. Taking my time I dry all the exposed skin and his hair until there’s no trace of cold on his body. “Better?” I look back up to his face to see his head facing away from me, with a small shrug I move to his left hand. Sure enough he has torn out the device, leaving a selfmade cut, it’s swollen slightly from infection. I frown, “What did you use?”

“ A rock.”

I shake my head then open another drawer in the table, pulling out a smaller knife, a towel, neosporan,  some bandages and wound cleaner. “This will sting a bit, but after what you did, I’m sure you can handle it.” As gently as possible I open the cut with the knife, the slightest amount of pus leaks out with some liquid and the red tinge of blood. He lets out a light hiss as I press down  around the cut to drain and clean out the wound. I pour some wound cleaner on it then press on it once more using the towel to wipe away the infection from the wound. I continue the treatment of his hand until I’m satisfied with how it looks, then put neosporan on it before bandaging his wound.  “It should be good, but I’m going to have to check it daily to make sure it heals properly.”

“Okay.” He grumbles as I put the towel on the pile of scraps then put the other things away.

I move to one of the smallest table drawer and type in the passcode for it, opening it reveals several syringes neatly laying side-by-side. I pull one out, lightly tapping it and pressing some liquid out to dispel any possible air bubbles. “Since you decided to do what you did I have to take the proper precautions of it ever happening again.”

His eyes snap to me then the syringe in my hand before widening, his mouth opening then closing with a loss of words, until, “Don’t.”

“You chose this when you ran.” I tell him as I make my way from the lower part of the table up to where his neck is. I place a soft hand against his forehead and he jumps, “Shh. Just calm down a bit, okay?” It’s evident that he won’t be anytime soon, not after seeing the needle and knowing full well what’ll happen. sighing softly I move my hand to the side of his face then lean down so that our foreheads touch ever so slightly, almost automatically he stills. “Calm down for me. “ I murmur just over his mouth. I wait as the seconds pass and he begins to relax, “That’s it, such a good boy.” I murmur. A deep bodied sigh leaves his mouth as he fully goes lax. The perfect moment for me so I lean back ever so slightly to make sure my aim is true and press the needle of the syringe just beside his jugular, pressing down the plunger and successfully injecting the new tracking device into him. “There now, leave this one alone.”

“Okay.”

I smooth a hand through his hair then cap the syringe and let it join the pile of scraps on the floor. “I’m going to unbuckle the straps now, then I can take you to your room if you’d like.” I tell him.

“Yes.”

“Okay.” I do as I told him, unstrapping him from the table, he sits up then stands, “Follow me.” I lead him out the door and then through some hallways until we make it to the room I had picked out for him, “This will be your room, everything you could need is in there for your use, but if you ever need anything you have only to ask me.” I tell him.

“Okay.”

I open the door and gesture for him to go inside, “I’ll only ever go inside if you ask or invite me, other than that this is your personal place to do with what you please.”

“Okay.” He walks inside then the door shuts almost as soon as I had told him, “Thank you.” I hear muttered through the door, but I’m not sure if it was meant for me or whatever occupies his thoughts at the moment.      

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have yet to add everything, tags are also a reminder for myself and how I wish it to go.


End file.
